The use of electronically scored dart games is well known in the art. Such electronically scored dart games include a dart board comprised of a series of independent polymeric dart board segments, the front face of each of which includes a plurality of circular openings for receiving and capturing the tip of a soft (plastic-tipped) dart or a metal-tipped dart. Upon receiving a dart, the applicable dart board segment moves rearwardly actuating one of a plurality of switches which identifies the particular segment of the dart board which has been hit by the dart. The game includes microprocessor based circuitry for translating information concerning the segment hit by the dart into a score for the particular player whose turn it is. The score is then displayed on a suitable electronic display device. Such electronically scored dart games provide the capability of scoring many different types of dart games depending upon which game is selected to be played.
The present invention is an improvement to an electronically scored dart game and other games such as foosball (table soccer), air hockey (table hockey), basketball games or the like which provide for both positive and negative player feedback in an audible form.